Tenshi
by TheNewZabuza
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was an angel. Literally. He was sent to earth due jealousy among the other angels, now what will happen to this an angel who has the Demon Lord sealed into him? Find out what happens in this amazing story!
1. Prologue

Story **TENSHI**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Prologue:

"Once upon a time, in a place surrounded by the trees that soared thousands of feet in the air, where the ground was not ground, yet clouds. Flowers unknown to man sprouted up in clusters towards the sun, a white sun. Within the trees, demons and angels frolicked together in union and peace."

"But, oji-san, I thought demons and angels hated each other," whined the young voice of a brunette upon an older man's knee. The five year old child stared starry eyed at the older man; whose age was around fifty and hair still a thick brown with silver peeking through the sides vibrantly.

The older man laughed at the eager brown eyed boy, his green eyes twinkling with the knowledge that came from his years. Faint wrinkles lifted around his eyes and mouth from constant smiles and good times. With a jolly and deep voice, the oji-san said, "Now, now, Saru, I thought you wanted me to tell the story?"

"But, oji-san, I'm curious," whined Saru, his young voice full of innocence and annoyance.

"Now, now, Saru, why don't you let your oji-san tell the story, hm?" said the older jaded eyed man. The younger boy pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. The old man chuckled and continued. "Now, in this place, the demons were not overcome with anger, so no hate was alive. The angels and demons were just the underlings of their masters and thus, they intertwined in their union of the same purpose. Here there were two palaces. One for Kami. And one for the Lord of Bijuus.

"Kami, contrary to belief, is a woman, yet not. She had long raven curls to her hips and creamy skin. Her lips were as red as roses and face an oval and soft. With curves that truly was the image of perfection. Over her figure, she wore a kimono of pure silver, white doves lining the edges and gold vines climbing the bottom. Two slits were slashed on the back, where two white wings that brushed against the back of her knees were allowed to be caressed by the wind. As old as she was, she looked only eight teen, and acted like it, too. After all, being alive for so long makes one wise and bored.

"She was the mother of many children, her angels. Though she was not their real mother, she was the mother figure. One of these angels is where the real story lies. He was the only golden haired and sapphire eyed angel, and was thus a rarity. But, instead of being admired, his other brothers and sisters disliked him for such beauty. And since Kami would never favor a child, she could do nothing about the cruelty and shunning that her children gave to this beautiful child that was by far the most compassionate and thoughtful. But that never stopped her from looking for a solution to her child's problem.

"On the other side of the paradise, in the other palace, the Lord of Bijuu resided. He was a tall man in his humanoid form, a man of 6'3". His crimson hair toppled in short curls that covered his forehead and curled around the nape of his neck. His creamy skin was lightly tanned and his golden eyes were split down the middle. Three red lines were across each cheek parallel to each other. A strong chin and high cheekbones gave him an exotic look. Nine crimson tails waved gracefully behind him, and two crimson ears sat on top his head; both ears and tails were black tipped. On his muscular body, he wore a deep purple silk kimono with red trim. Across the back were nine red dots in the shape of a square. A pair of black silk pants was under the kimono. His looks estimated that he was around age twenty, and though old, he acted like a quiet and confident royal with a sick sarcastic sense of humor.

"The two beings, Kami and the Lord, were not fond of each other, only working together for the common goal of peace. Now, one day, the blood moon, the Lord lost control. Every sixteen years or so, the blood moon appears, and with that day, the demons lose control. The Lord crossed the line this time on the blood moon. He hurt her prized golden haired child. But that she was able to forgive.

"What she was not able to forgive is the fact that her golden haired child held a grudge. Both the Lord and the child held a constant grudge and argued against each other constantly, so much so that even Kami, who had unlimited patience, became annoyed by their arguing. But, she saw that they were so alike and came up with a plan.

"Now what she planned was rather brilliant. She decided that-"

"Hold on, oji-san, I have to go to the potty," said Saru suddenly, hopping of the elders knee and running to the bathroom. The elder chuckled at the young innocence and humor of the situation. That chuckling became laughter as the old man heard humming, then singing coming from behind the closed door.

"_Flush"_

"Okay, ready oji-san!" piped Saru happily, hopping back onto his oji-san's knee. "What idea did Kami-sama have?"

"To send them to earth, Saru," answered the old man. Saru looked about to ask, but the older man silenced him with a finger and continued, "She decided that if she couldn't get them to get along during their time in paradise, she'd make them be forced to have civilized time with each other. So, after 16 years of constant grudges and competition between the two, she sent the Lord to earth during the full moon. After that, she sent her child to earth to be reborn for the first time.

"Now understand something, Saru, angels can be born onto the earth to do her work or her tasks as many time as Kami wishes. Now, mostly, it is to be a guardian angel on earth. In this case, Kami wanted the fighting between the Lord and her child to-"

"Oji-san?" said Saru suddenly. The old man raised an eyebrow at the young child, questioning the boy silently. "What was the special boy's name?"

"Well, that's a very good question, Saru. I was wondering what toke you so long to ask that," chuckled the old man. "Angels are not given names until their first visit to earth to do Kami's work; their first visit provides them with their given name. Now, let's get on with the story, hm, Saru?"

"H-hai, oji-san," said Saru sheepishly. The old man grinned at the young boy.

"Kami wanted the fighting to end between the Lord and her child, which was her purpose for sending the angel down there. Now, while the Lord was weak and angered by the blood moon, Kami sent the Lord down to earth. Though, she didn't realize that the Lord would attack a village, one called Konoha. There, her angel was born to the two people of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. There Minato sealed the Lord into her angel. Unknowingly, she cursed her angel into a cursed life. There her angel, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, begins his tale with his future partner the Lord, the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

**Author's Note: The first four chapters are ready, but I want some reviews to see if I need to make any changes.**

**P.S. The story takes a very dark turn next chapter so be ready.**

**P.P.S. After the next chapter is up I will be changing the rating to M, due to dark themes in the story.**


	2. Darkness Falls

**Warning parts of this chapter are a bit graphic and dark:**

**I own nothing!**

Curled up between a trash can and garbage bin, sat a small child. His malnourished form covered in scratchy wool clothing that could barely be called a shirt and pants. Black soot covered his face and hands, and bright sapphire eyes closed as snow started to fall. Gently, the snow clung to muddy blonde hair and eyelashes.

The music from the club inside the walls of the building was practically deafening, and became even louder as the back door of the club opened. A lady of the evening (1) with a sequin read top and short black skirt stepped out, dragging a man along with her. Her overly made up face, surround by frizzy, gelled brown hair, looked at the man like a lion would his prey. The man himself seemed to take no notice of the look and looked around curiously, both of them not noticing the child that was blending into the black mold on the wall.

She pulled him in for a kiss, the man pushing her against the wall, resulting in a loud thump. The three year old's eyes opened immediately, thinking someone had found him, which would lead to another beating. His wide, clear blue eyes looked at the two adults curiously till the man opened his pants and the woman pulled down a black thong. He listened and watched the two with disinterest, having the act preformed on him many times before with the torture that people did to him. He didn't get why adults did it willingly, it was rather painful and he bleed from there for days after. Slowly, his eyes closed sleepily.

"Hey, kid, you okay?"

The young child opened his eyes in panic, eyelashes sticking together from the cold. The image he was met with surprised him. A man of about twenty three stood crouched in front of him. Deep blue hair went to his shoulders and was tied into a hasty ponytail. His black eyes were warm, kind even. But there was something in his eyes that made the child cringe in distrust. He had seen that look many times in a pseudo trustful person; the man had an alternative motive. But, even though the child saw this, he clung to kindness.

"Hey, kid, are you okay?"

The child looked up at him in weariness, and nodded, half wishing the man would go away and half wishing he wouldn't.

"Ah, there, was that so bad? Perhaps we can get you out of here, hm?"

The man spoke with a voice that was light with amusement and playfulness. That was the child's first view that something was wrong. But he followed the man none the less. The man led him to an apartment building and up the stairs. He opened the door 202 and went in, pushing the young three year old in before him.

"Now for some clothes," said the man, looking him up and down. He walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a set of boys' children's clothing. "These were my nephew's, and when he grew out of them, his mother gave them to me in case I had a kid."

The man picked up the child and set him on the edge of the kitchen counter near the sink after he removed the scratchy wool rags. He drenched a clothe in warm water, and dragged it across the black sooted skin. It revealed a sun kissed tan side, and the man blinked in surprise as he was shown the ribs of the child sticking out. Almost in awe of the sight he discovered, the man worked harder to reveal more of the tan skin. After an hour, a different child sat before him. A child with golden hair, big sapphire eyes, petal pink lips, and a much too skinny body dressed in a light blue shirt and black shorts.

"I'm Kazuma, what's your name, kid?" asked the blue haired man. The child didn't answer for a moment before swinging his feet and jumping off the counter.

"Naruto," answered the blonde, his voice high and young, full of distrust and curiosity. Kazuma smiled and ruffled the blonde's now dry hair.

"Well, kawairashii (2), it's time for bed," commanded Kazuma playfully. Naruto smiled at the man and nodded, taking the man's offered hand and following him into a guest bedroom.

Naruto felt this was the start of something that could change his life forever.

-/-a few months later-/-

The blonde laughed as he went down the street, holding onto his nii-chan's hand. Kazuma smiled at the happy blonde, and continued to lead the blonde towards the destination as the sun set behind them.

"Kazuma-nii-chan, where are we going?" asked the young boy, looking up with bright blue eyes.

"To meet up with some friends, kawairashii, to meet up with some friends," said Kazuma, smirking inwardly as the blonde started to hum happily after nodding.

They came to a steel warehouse, abandoned by the looks of the broken windows and graffiti. Kazuma walked through a door that was half off its hinges, helping the blonde over it. Around them were machines covered with huge white sheets and broken objects and furniture. They came to a door half way open, their breaths making white clouds in the air. A dim light was flickering inside the room. Kazuma opened the door wide, letting the little boy enter. As soon as the boy screamed, he entered, smirking all the way.

Inside, two more men with body builder forms, had the blond tied in midair, wires around his wrists and ankles attached to two posts. The intense pain-filled sapphire gaze turned onto Kazuma.

"Jin? Knife," commanded Kazuma, catching the knife the first body builder tossed at him. Kazuma moved in front of the blonde, his face inches away from the blondes. "Oh, sweet, sweet, kawairashii. Do you know how hard it was for me to watch you? I had to see your perfect little body, and to touch your perfect body and not be able to taste it. You must be delicious."

Kazuma toke the knife, pressing it against the small right wrist of the boy, dragging it down slowly. Cherry red started to drip down the small wound, and Kazuma dragged his tongue along the wound.

"And delicious you are, kawairashii," murmured Kazuma. Naruto struggled and opened his mouth to scream, but as soon as he did, Kazuma stuck a needle in his throat slashing his vocal chords. "Hm, I should probably leave that there. As soon as I take it out it will probably heal. That's right kawairashii, you don't know, do you?"

Pleading blue eyes continued to look at him, begging silently for it to stop. Kazuma smirked, licking at the boys lips, which were stubbornly kept closed. Kazuma glared and bit down on the blonde's lower lip, drawing blood and gaining entrance to the blonde's sweet mouth. Caressingly, Kazuma's tongue went over the small baby teeth and the pink tongue, pulling away only when air was needed. The boy gasped for air, staring wide eyed at the man.

"You see, kawairashii, by the end of this, you'll be dead. The least I can do is tell you why you're so hated, hm?" purred Kazuma, slowly dragging the blade down across the boy's chest and stomach, cutting off the shirt and leaving a deep gash, bleeding profoundly. Kazuma did the same to the sleeves, ridding the boy of the shirt. "You see, when the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village, the Hokage could not defeat it, so he sealed the demon in you. It's the reason you are so hated. It's the reason you heal so fast without scars. It's the reason why I targeted you. Because no one cares about a demon."

Kazuma laughed at the expression on the young boys face. Steam came from the blonde's chest and Kazuma looked down in slight fascination. It healed until a scar was left. "Hm… that is rather interesting. The wounds that will kill you scar. I will be sure to leave more of those, kawairashii, I promise."

The smile the blue haired man gave was so sickeningly honest and sincere. "Jin."

"Hai, boss?" asked the man. Kazuma motioned for him to stand behind the child.

"I want the scars to last. Use this on his back," commanded the blue haired man. Jin toke the long, thin piece of leather and got behind the boy.

"_Snap"_

A silent cry rang through the air, unable to get past the needle in his throat. Kazuma smiled and motioned for the second guard. "I want this to last too. On his torso and legs, understood, Takeo?"

"Hai, boss," answered the lackey loyally.

"_Crack"_

Kazuma revealed a syringe from his pocket and toke the cap of the needle. Pressing it experimentally, green liquid shot out. With a grin, the blue haired man inserted the needle into the boy's neck, into a vein.

"This drug, my little kawairashii, will keep you awake for days, unable to lose consciousness. It also makes it so that all your senses are amplified tenfold. But it has some nasty long term effects, like lose of a sense for a short period of time or permanently. It really is magnificent, and I developed it myself. I hope it does me justice here, for you."

Kazuma pressed his lips to the petal pink ones of the boy before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

-/-days later-/-

Naruto stared through the dimmed candle light, straining to see with two black eyes almost swollen shut. Covered in cherry red, drying to a burgundy, the blonde looked at Kazuma brokenly.

"So beautiful,'' murmured Kazuma, kissing his cheek lovingly. He traced the scars on the blondes back, licking a few of blood. He walked around to stand in front the boy, the small blonde head following his path. Kazuma pulled a pen out of his pocket and pulled off the cap. "But, there are none of these beautiful marks on your cheeks. I am going to have to fix that, kawairashii." He toke a step forward. "Tell me, how much pressure will I have to assert to make this pen cut your skin."

Naruto silently screamed as the pen cut into his skin six times, and then felt a liquid pour onto the wounds, burning them.

"And to make them last, poison, the type is unnecessary for you to know, kawairashii, so don't ask," said Kazuma. He sighed lightly, looking at Naruto sadly. "But now, some one has found out about my activities with you. They're going to come soon and save you. Now, now, kawairashii, don't get so happy. Right now, you and I, we are going to die together. Just like I killed Jin and Takeo together."

Naruto's eyes became filled with fear. He watched Kazuma hang two nooses from the ceiling, then place one around the blonde's neck. Kazuma cut the wires holding the boys feet in place before standing up on a chair and putting the other noose around his neck. Kazuma grabbed two knives and as he kicked the chair away, he cut the two wires holding Naruto's wrists. Naruto watched wide eyed as the man slowly died in front of him, while his own hands flew up to his neck, tugging on the noose in vain. Red chakra flared from the boy as he was slowly turning purple and cut the noose above his head, dropping him in to the floor in a puddle of his own drying blood.

-/-hospital-/-

When Hiruzen Sarutobi woke up this morning to a wave of power he hadn't felt in three years, he knew this wasn't going to be a good day. He certainly never expected this to be the cause. Uzumaki Naruto, jailer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the savior of Konoha, wasn't hiding from the villagers as the old Hokage had expected, but was being tortured and raped by a madman. And Hiruzen had believed that Kazuma was an outstanding young scientist that would be a great role model for Naruto.

"Damn it Naruto, how many times am I going to get this wrong before I get it right?" asked the Hokage to the unconscious boy. Hiruzen looked surprised as he saw sapphire eyes looking up at him instead of the unconscious boy he had expected to see.

"Jiji (3)?" asked the blonde, sitting up with slow deliberate motions. The Hokage nodded at the boy. "It's not your fault, Jiji."

"None the less, Naruto-kun, I am going to do this right. Until you are of age to enter the ninja academy, I am sending you away. It's a nice little farm, with a man named Okahito. He has dogs and cats, all types of animals and you'll like it there, okay?" pleaded the Hokage. Naruto nodded slowly, and got out of bed stiffly. He stretched his muscles wearily and toke of the hospital gown, putting on pants and a long sleeve shirt. Hiruzen winced at every scar he saw; the badly whipped back, the slashed chest, the lined cheeks, the cut arms. Hiruzen was no idiot; he knew that Naruto only scarred if the wounds he were given were going to kill him. The old Hokage hoped this time he didn't send Naruto to a place he'll be hurt. "Your new clothes will be waiting there."

-/- at the farm a few hours later-/-

Naruto watched the Hokage until he was out of sight before he turned to look at Okahito. The man's kind face vanished, and a leering face came to view. "You'll make a nice addition to today's shipment."

And the world went black for Naruto.

-/-that night-/-

Naruto awoke to the bounces of a carriage. He looked up to see sky and sat up, looking around him. Kids of six to twelve years old sat around the carriage with their feet chained together. A canvas was over half the vehicle to block the drivers and horses from view. A boy with spiky lime green hair a half inch long came up to him and gave him a smile. He had on a white shirt with a red dragon on the back like all the other kids on the carriage. It buttoned up in the front and had long sleeves. He wore black pants and Chinese slippers. His eyes were bright purple. A scar ran down his face from his temple to his chin.

"Hey kid, welcome to the slave trade."

**(1)A lady of the evening or a lady of the night is a prostitute.**

**(2)This means lovely.**

**(3)Grandfather or grandpa.**

**I have football practice so if I don't update quick enough for you, you guys know why. **


	3. Group Meeting

_Last time:__  
><em>_-/-that night-/-_

_Naruto awoke to the bounces of a carriage. He looked up to see sky and sat up, looking around him. Kids of six to twelve years old sat around the carriage with their feet chained together. A canvas was over half the vehicle to block the drivers and horses from view. A boy with spiky lime green hair a half inch long came up to him and gave him a smile. He had on a white shirt with a red dragon on the back like all the other kids on the carriage. It buttoned up in the front and had long sleeves. He wore black pants and Chinese slippers. His eyes were bright purple. A scar ran down his face from his temple to his chin._

"_Hey kid, welcome to the slave trade."_

Continued:

The voice of the green haired boy was nice, tender, and pleasant. Naruto liked it immediately. But he did not like the fact that the green haired boy reached out to touch him. He flinched away automatically, causing the older boy to frown as well as some of the other kids.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya' kid," said the green haired boy approaching more slowly. "My name's Nao, I'm eight. What's your name?"

"Naruto," stated the blonde in a small voice after a moment, forgetting that he once again had a voice to talk with. He absently rubbed his hand against his neck, against to small circular scars on either side. He barely noticed the older boy sit in front him.

"Hi, Naruto-kun, how old are you?" asked Nao, staring down at the boys face, as the boy refused to meet his gaze and continued to look down.

"Three and three quarters," Naruto noticed that a lot of the kids looked surprised at the fact and were silently listening. Nao though, he just looked as if the answer didn't faze him, and continued to look at Naruto kindly, as if not to scare the blonde.

"You're quite young aren't you?" stated Nao more so than asked. "We have some clothes for you to change into, but since you already have black pants, you only need to put on the shirt. Can you do that or do you need help?"

"I'm fine," said Naruto, slowly lifting his shirt and places it beside him. He looked around confused as to why the kids were staring at him and why most toke a sharp intake of breath. Even Nao stopped and was staring wide eyed; the arm he had extended with the shirt fell helplessly beside him.

"Naruto, who did that to you," whispered Nao in slight shock. Naruto looked confused and looked down at his scarred arms and torso.

"This, what's wrong with this?" asked Naruto confused, he didn't know why his scars were such a big deal. He toke the shirt from Nao while the older boy stared at him. Placing it on, he buttoned it up clumsily, until Nao's hands replaced it and he flinched away, but allowed the older boy to finish buttoning up the shirt.

"Those scars Naruto, who caused you so much pain," stated Nao, answering the blonde's previous question. "We were all just shocked to see that kind of damage on such a young body."

"This is a lot?" asked Naruto confused. Nao nodded. "Oh, um… where are we?"

"On our way to Butsuyoku city," answered Nao. Naruto tilted his head confused. "It's the center of all slave trade. We all are a part of the slave trade. Most of us are orphans tricked into coming here. Others are stolen from their homes."

"W-what? So, I won't get to go home?" questioned the young blonde, tears coming to his eyes and immediately Nao moved to comfort him, only for the blonde to pull away and start crying. Nao stubbornly picked up the blonde and put him in his lap, letting Naruto cry into his shirt.

"Sure you will, Naruto-kun, I promise you will," answered Nao. A girl across from Nao snorted suddenly.

"Promising things you can't guarantee, Nao, that's rather sad," said the girl. She held up a candle and Naruto could see she had dark violet eyes and silky ruler straight ebony hair to her waist. Nao turned his eyes on her for a moment before looking back at Naruto. His eyes, which Naruto originally thought were purple, were a bright pink.

"I promise only what I know can happen, and I know that we all can be set free. Stop being such a pessimist around, Naruto-kun," whispered Nao. The girl snorted again and moved across the carriage. She held out her hand to Naruto.

"You're supposed to shake it, kid," said the raven haired girl. Naruto hesitantly put his hand in hers, pulling away quickly. "I get it; you'll let Nao touch you but not me, that's fine. Eventually you'll love me as much as you do Nao. Anyways, my names Kawaii, a name I should have punched my parents for giving it to me. I'm nine-"

"She's also an atheist, you know what that is? It means, she thinks that Kami hates her and the world is out to get her. But don't be fooled by that, she's really kind and caring, and if you get hurt she's right there with bandages," said Nao, ignoring the glare he got from her. "It is rather funny that she is the complete opposite of her name." A slap resounded through the carriage and Naruto yelped at the sound and hid in Nao's arms. The two older kids exchanged a glance. "All right, Kawaii-chan, that means you are not allowed to slap me anymore. I guess Naruto-kun was slapped a lot."

"Way to state the obvious idiot," muttered Kawaii. She moved beside Nao and leaned against the wall beside him, slowly stroking Naruto's hair. Naruto looked up at them and they gazed in awe of the intelligent sapphire eyes revealed. "I'm sorry, Naru-chan, I won't hit the idiot again. Now, you want to meet everyone?" Naruto nodded hesitantly, and she motioned for him to turn around in Nao's lap. He did so, and leaned against Nao's chest, while Nao rested his chin against the blonde hair. "Over there is Ringo. He's eleven. His village was set on fire all the children who were captured were sent here. Beside him is his little sister Ami, she's six."

Naruto looked over at the two in the corner. Ringo had light brown hair going to his shoulders in a ponytail with light brown eyes and rectangular glasses. He was skinny like everyone else in the carriage. Beside him, he had an arm around a little girl. Her black eyes looked at them curiously, and brown hair was cut short to just below her ears, with stray pieces hanging in front of her tanned face.

"Hello, Naruto," said Ringo, pushing his glasses up with his pointer and middle fingers. He smiled lightly. Ami nodded sleepily and closed her eyes again.

"And over there is Kiyoshi, he is seven. Um… he's mute. His father didn't like him crying when he was a baby so he cut his vocal cords. His father sold him," said Kawaii. She pointed to a boy with spiky half inch long white blonde hair that was kept up by a pair of wrap around goggles tinted blue, but Naruto glimpsed yellow eyes under there. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was leaning against the wall. He nodded in recognition of his name. "The other kids don't really talk to any of us. We have been here the longest, and they tend to stay away from us because of it."

"Why are you here?" whispered Naruto, looking up with big blue eyes.

"I'm here because my mom was killed and I ran away from where it happened 'cause I was scared. Nao's here because his father abused and raped him, and hit his mom before killing his mom and little sister," answered Kawaii. Naruto hugged Nao tightly while Nao rubbed his back. "Why are you here Naru-chan?"

"I dunno, I just got out of the hospital, then Hokage-Jiji came in, and-"started Naruto before Nao, Kawaii, and Ringo cut him off.

"You just say Hokage, kid," sputtered Kawaii. Naruto nodded.

"You just say Jiji," said Nao. Naruto nodded again, looking at the weird older kids confused.

"The Hokage's your grandfather?" muttered Ringo. Naruto shook his head no.

"Jiji? He isn't my real Jiji, but he gave me my apartment and gave me money," said Naruto, tears coming back to his eyes at the thought he wouldn't be able to see his grandfather like figure.

"You lived on your own?" asked Kawaii. "What about your parents?"

"I don't have any, I've always taken care of myself," said Naruto proudly, puffing out his small chest and grinning. "I used to have Kazuma-nii, but he hurt me and Jiji called him an insane ps- psy-, um psychopath, I think."

"Did he give you all those scars?" asked Nao, curiously. Naruto nodded, his golden locks waving back and forth. Naruto yawned loudly, his pink lips stretching into a round 'O'. "Go to sleep, Naruto-kun."

Naruto snuggled up to the older boy, his breath hitting the green haired boy's neck. The older three kids looked at each other.

"So, we have someone close to the Professor, interesting. No doubt that the Hokage will act to save him, and in turn us," murmured Ringo.

"Well, this kinda rocks. Maybe we will make it out alive," mused Kawaii. Nao shot her a glare.

"There is no doubt. We are going to make it out alive," stated Nao. He looked down at the figure sleeping peacefully in his lap. "Now, it's time to sleep."

-/- around 5:30 the next morning-/-

Naruto woke up to a light yellow sun, seeping through the cracks of the canvas. He looked up at Nao and climbed off his lap, giggling slightly when Kawaii snuggled up onto Nao. Glancing around, he noticed everyone else was still asleep, except for Kiyoshi. Naruto crawled over to him, careful not to make any noise to wake the others.

"Hi, Kiyoshi!" smiled Naruto happily. Kiyoshi nodded at him, looking at him curiously. Naruto tilted his head, and then remembered. "Oh, that's right, you can't talk. That's kinda sad. But, I know what that's like."

Kiyoshi looked at him skeptically, raising an eyebrow in question. Naruto smiled sadly. "When Kazuma-nii toke me away from my home, he stuck a needle through my throat so I couldn't scream or talk or anything."

Kiyoshi nodded, looking at the blonde curiously and almost in slight fascination. He wore no smile or frown, yet he looked strangely happy.

"Hey Kiyoshi, can you still, ya know communicate?" asked Naruto. He knew this time Kiyoshi was actually surprised, and the bleach blonde nodded. "Can you teach me?"

Naruto smiled as Kiyoshi nodded, and Kiyoshi gave a small smile back. Naruto unwittingly gained a trust worthy friend.

Suddenly, the door of the carriage slammed open.

"All right, ass wipes, get the hell up. We've arrived."


	4. Bought

"_Hey Kiyoshi, can you still, ya know communicate?" asked Naruto. He knew this time Kiyoshi was actually surprised, and the bleach blonde nodded. "Can you teach me?"_

_Naruto smiled as Kiyoshi nodded, and Kiyoshi gave a small smile back. Naruto unwittingly gained a trust worthy friend. _

_Suddenly, the door of the carriage slammed open. _

"_All right, ass wipes, get the hell up. We've arrived."_

Continued:

"All right, ass wipes, get the hell up. We've arrived."

They were lead to a building, their cuffs around their ankles attached to a long chain that was held onto by a greasy balding man with a bad comb over. Naruto hesitantly walked forward, his head down slightly. Nao pushed him lightly from behind, making sure he kept going.

Under his breath, Nao explained, "You have to keep walking Naruto-kun. If you fall out of line or slow down too much, they will think you are damaged merchandise and will-"

A strangled scream was heard before a loud 'thump', they stopped and watched the body be dragged away.

"Kill you," finished Nao, Naruto looked back at him and Nao said, "Always keep your head forward unless you want your head forced that way and hit."

Ringo observed Naruto as the boss was gently explaining things. Something about that kid just wasn't normal. His reactions to the dead body were completely the opposite of how an almost four year old would act; he could conclude that Naruto has seen dead bodies regularly. The boy knew the Hokage personally, something many of people would kill for, just to have the type of connections that came with it. And add that together with the scars… to survive all those vital blows, the kid was either damn lucky or something else.

"Aniki," whispered Ami quietly. "What are you thinking about?"

Ringo did not look back at his sister as he answered, "Just that Naruto is a damn lucky kid to have survived all those blows."

Ringo felt a tap on his hand and he looked up at the spiky haired figure in front of him, before his eyes redirected themselves to his hands. The two siblings looked up at each other after Kiyoshi was done, before turning back to the front rather quickly. "What are you thinking, Aniki?"

"That Naruto is the unluckiest kid I have ever met," answered Ringo. Kiyoshi and Ami nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you should stop trying to figure out Naru-chan and start figuring out how we aren't going to be sold this time. Start using your big brain, smartass," whispered Kawaii harshly behind Ami. Ringo turned around stiffly, sweating slightly.

"You scared him, Kawaii," stated Ami with a giggle.

"Good," answered Kawaii with a smirk, looking up at the lavish building they were approaching.

Naruto gasped slightly, never of having seen a building so big before, a western style one at that. Nao chuckled slightly, "Don't get too excited, we are only here for a few days."

"What is it?" asked the fascinated blonde.

"It's the slave trade auction house. We go there to take a bath, wash our clothes, and then to get auctioned off," answered Nao, looking at Naruto and was confused as to why Naruto looked confused at what he said. "Any questions?"

"What's a bath?" asked Naruto. The kids all snapped their heads up to look at him.

"You don't know what a bath is?" asked Nao shocked. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, we'll show you?"

As they entered and walked through the building, Naruto stared wide-eyed at the large pillars and elaborate statues and paintings. They were lead to a huge room with a hot spring built into the floor, and their chains were removed. Nao began to undress as well as the other kids, and he motioned for Naruto to do the same, wrapping a white towel around his waist.

"Now, you get in," said Nao, lifting up the small boy and dumping him in the water, smirking. Naruto glared up at Nao as Nao got into the spring.

"Ah, how I love the springs," sighed Ami in content, swimming around the spring.

"Good for you," muttered Kawaii, looking at the water in distaste before getting in. "My skin turns all red. I hate the springs."

"Shush, Kawaii-chan, I told you to stop being a pessimist around Naruto-kun," said Nao in a commanding voice.

"Hai, boss," answered Kawaii, recognizing the tone Nao had. Nao nodded in approval, before going back to helping Naruto with his bath.

"AHH! Damn you, Kiyoshi!" yelled Ringo, standing up, his entire body red and dripping wet. Most stared at his naked form before he blushed deep red and pulled his towel back up and slipped into the water. As soon as most everyone looked away, Ringo pounced. Kiyoshi let out a silent scream and fell into the water.

"Boys, don't kill each other," said Nao, not looking up from Naruto. The two boys mock saluted.

"Hai, boss," they answered, Kiyoshi in sign language, before Kiyoshi grabbed Ringo's hair and pulled. Ringo yelped and tackled the bleach blonde. A large splash was heard as well as Kawaii's, Ami's, and Naruto's giggling. Nao smiled lightly, amused by his pseudo family and their new addition.

A half hour later, the six kids stood in front of a crowd of people, standing on top a stage.

"This next set of six is ages of about four, six, seven, eight, nine, and eleven. Each is in top physical condition. Mental condition is slightly above average. Scars are minimal on each, except one whose scarring is extensive. Behavior is above average. We will start the bidding now."

"10000," called a woman, her hair short spiky and an obnoxious shade of died yellow.

"20000," called another woman, her face old and stern, and her hair in a white braid down her back.

Bids came out higher and higher until… "70000000."

Everyone in the room turned to see a tall brown hair man. His eyes a light green and his kimono made of the finest silk. He walked with grace to the front, his eyes on Nao the entire time. No one said a word as to go against or out bid him. In the black of the kimono, he looked slightly pale and his eyes sunken. At around thirty five years of age, the man had faint wrinkles around his eyes and mouth.

"Well, may I take them?" asked the man. The auctioneer nodded dumbly to the request as the man handed the bag to the auctioneer. "Very well then."

The brunette man motioned for the two male servants following him, and they, without a word, toke the chains and lead the six out the door. Into a carriage they were lead, it was fancy, with the finest fabrics. The brunette man sat across from them on the other seat.

"I am Lord Masakazu," stated the brunette. He stared at each of them sternly. "And you will address me as so."

They looked at him blankly, and Masakazu crossed his legs with the patience of a Lord. He let out a breath of irritation. "Well, how about this, I make it my business to know everything about my servants possible, so introduce your selves, your age, and say how you became a slave in this system. If your answer is not satisfactory, you will be punished. Understand?"

The five looked over at Nao, waiting for his approval, except Naruto, who kept his eyes lowered.

"My name is Nao, I am eight. I was taken into the system for the reason I was alone at the time," stated Nao emotionlessly, schooling his expression except for the distrust in his eyes.

Kawaii toke the hint and went next, "I'm Kawaii, age nine. I ran away and got taken here."

Ami went next after getting nudged by Kawaii, "I am Ami, I'm six. My brother and me's village was burnt down by bandits. Any kids that survived were sent into the system."

"I am Ringo, I am eleven. My sister is Ami," stated Ringo, pushing his glasses up with two fingers. "This is Kiyoshi. He is eight today. Kiyoshi is mute, his father toke that ability away from him. He was sold by his father."

Masakazu looked over at the blonde child beside Nao, with an almost leering look in his eyes, "Who are you?"

"Naruto, I'm three and three quarters. I just got out of the hospital and was taken here," answered Naruto.

"Welcome, Nao, Kawaii, Ringo, Kiyoshi, Ami, and Naruto. I expect you all to work very hard in my home," said Masakazu.


	5. Death in the Family

_Masakazu looked over at the blonde child beside Nao, with an almost leering look in his eyes, "Who are you?"_

"_Naruto, I'm three and three quarters. I just got out of the hospital and was taken here," answered Naruto._

"_Welcome, Nao, Kawaii, Ringo, Kiyoshi, Ami, and Naruto. I expect you all to work very hard in my home," said Masakazu._

Continued:

-/- about a year and a half in the future-/-

Naruto frowned unhappily at the chore he was given that day. He hated waiting on call for Masakazu guests; especially when there aren't even guests coming that day. He would rather have gardening duty, or cooking duty, hell, even piano duty was better than this. All Masakazu's servants had to learn how to play the piano. But he hated the piano, not playing it himself, but being forced to play. And because Masakazu saw he was very good at it, he was stuck on it most often.

And damn, he was sent out to the road today for this duty. The five year old frowned unhappily, this duty totally sucked ass.

As he started to run back up to the building as the sun set, a scream was heard. A scream he knew all too well. He ran through the doors, noticing the guards were dead on the floor, their throats cut from behind. Another scream emanated from the air, and he followed the sound to the Lord's dining room. Slamming open the door, he saw bodies on the floor. His pseudo family's bodies, covered in blood. He looked at Nao, tears coming to his eyes as he saw Nao kneeling over Kawaii's body, giving the sarcastic pessimist a sweet loving kiss that was probably their first and last kiss. Nao stood up, looking at the door where Naruto was, ignoring the fighting guards against a man Naruto assumed was the killer. Nao gripped his bloody shoulder painfully, saying, "Naruto-kun, get out of here. Now."

"B-but Nao," started Naruto, finally looking up from the bodies of his family.

"Naruto, you still have a chance; get the hell out of here. That's an order," commanded Nao. Naruto nodded, tears coming to his eyes. As Naruto was about to leave, Nao stopped him. "Naruto-kun, just remember, we all loved you."

"Love you, too," mumbled Naruto. Nao looked at him softly, fondly. He opened his mouth to say something else, but he was knocked in the back of the head. That was where Naruto ran.

And ran he did; out of the house, off of the property, for miles he didn't stop running till his little body couldn't handle it anymore.

He fell to the forest area in tears, the pictures of pseudo family running through his head. He choked a back a sob at the thought he would never see them again, that they would never get a chance to accomplish their dreams. The best times running through his head; Nao teaching him to read and write. Kawaii, showing him how to throw a knife. Ringo teaching him that it was best to think before he speaks. Ami, teaching him that not all adults were untrustworthy. And finally, Kiyoshi, his best friend. Just thinking about spending time in their company, made him burst into tears all over again.

Finally, he cried himself to sleep under a tree, and under the stars.

-/- mindscape-/-

Naruto awoke to dripping, a consistent dripping. He pushed himself off the ground that was covered in a slightly pink colored inch of water. Looking around, he saw a cracking and crumbling stone hallway, with dried and drying brown stuff on the walls and pipes on the ceiling and walls. The bigger ones were crimson in color, and the smaller ones a blue with a yellowish tint.

"Come here."

Naruto looked around for the commanding gravelly voice, but was fruitless in his search down the hall. He came to a door way, the only one without a crumbling door, and somehow knew this was the place with the person in it. Walking in, he saw an enormous cage with the word seal on it. Contrary to Ringo's belief he was an idiot, Naruto was rather smart, and put two and two together.

"You're the Kyuubi?"

Naruto's voice was rather small, slightly afraid, but he did not stutter. Kyuubi looked at him with big crimson eyes.

"Yes, I am."

On the outside, the Kyuubi appeared calm, but on the inside, he was slightly disappointed and hurt that the blonde angel didn't recognize him. After all, Naruto, as the angel was now named, had always acknowledged and paid attention to him, even though it was just fights and trying to beat the crap out of each other. To see that Naruto didn't even recognize or remember him was slightly hurtful.

"We aren't supposed to be able to talk," stated Naruto, still sitting on the ground in surprise.

"Kami allowed it, messing with the seal when it was placed on you so that we could communicate."

"What? Why would he do that?" asked Naruto, causing the Kyuubi to snicker lightly. Naruto glared. "Shut up and tell me what's so funny, jackass."

"I'm sure Kami will be in shock and in anger right about now. And I am not a jackass, baka," answered Kyuubi, slightly pissed by the five year old form of the angel.

"Why would Kami be in shock? And anger?" asked the blonde, confused.

"Shock because you called her a he and anger because you do not remember her," answered the great fox, once again, confusing the poor angel. So he came up with the most intelligent thing to say.

"Huh?"

"Really, baka is that the best you can think of?" taunted the demon.

"What? It's not my fault that your answers don't answer my questions and you keep telling me more," answered the small blonde, pouting unwillingly.

"Kami is a girl. She's the leader of angels, almost their mother. You are one of them, an angel. Kami sent us here because she hated our fighting. Now you don't remember her and me, and the reason as to why escapes me," pondered the Kyuubi, lying down gracefully inside his cage.

"I'm an angel? Impossible, there is no fucking way," answered the blonde child, getting comfortable on the wet floor, or at least trying. "Damn it, this is way too uncomfortable."

Kyuubi decided to let him suffer for the moment, though he was getting rather tired of the grim surroundings. "Baka you are a damn angel, get used to it. Your powers are gone though, and so are your memories, but I'm guessing something has to happen to activate them."

"Wait, I knew you before this," asked Naruto. The Kyuubi cursed silently.

"Yes, we did. We by no means got along, so don't expect we will here," said the Kyuubi.

"Hey, if you were sent here by Kami, then, why did you attack Konoha?" asked the blonde, looking up with big sapphire eyes. The Kyuubi hoped that Naruto would not keep looking at him like that, with those eyes. Unfortunately, he was reminded of the Naruto he used to fight, the one that had so much determination in his eyes that they practically glowed. Such a beautiful color, he could stare into all day… hold on, what?

"Kami was being her usual plotting self and she didn't like us fighting, so she sent me to Earth at the same time she did you. Now normally, Kami can't control me, but the blood moon makes demons weak and mad. She didn't send you and me far enough away from the village," said the Kyuubi.

"So, I guess we should try to get along, huh, Kano-jackass?" said Naruto. The Kyuubi suddenly looked at him in surprise. Naruto seeing this asked, "What? I didn't do anything?"

"Yeah, you didn't; except you said my name," said the Kyuubi in slight surprise. Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion, but suddenly realized what he had said. "So, you are remembering things unconsciously, rather interesting, baka. And don't go around spreading my name; it was a miracle you found it out in the first place. Damn smart blonde."

"Why don't you want your name spread, Kano-jackass," asked the blonde, looking innocent.

"Because, when demons of my power have their name get out it could be used to curse them. That's why demons do not say their names, and angels simply do not have a true name. Humans are idiots for saying their true names," said Kano, slightly pissed at explaining it to the blonde because he had done the exact same thing to the blonde when he tricked him into saying his name.

The blonde thought for a moment before putting on a mischievous smirk that the Kyuubi knew all too well, except for on an older figure. Naruto tilted his head to the side, looking up cutely and smiling innocently, "So, what if someone calls out your name while you are having sex and someone over hears it?"

Kano sputtered, shocked at the young boy in front of him. How should a child know such an act? 'Maybe, I should look at his memories after he leaves. The only reason I woke up was due to the emotional stress on the boy,' thought Kano, looking at the child, before the perfect reply came to mind, though he wasn't sure if the child would get it. Kyuubi said with a lazy voice, "Well, baka. The only person who could do that would be you in a few years. After all, you are the only one alive that knows my name."

Naruto's jaw dropped and he accepted the defeat reluctantly. "Pervert jackass, I'm only five."

"And that's why I said in a few years. Well, more like several but you get the point. Also, you are not five technically, you are around my age, and you were only born several blood moons after me. Only about a century or so, this is not long in our home. Many people who marry or mate in our home are usually seven or eight centuries a part," said Kyuubi, watching amused as Naruto's jaw came open and stayed that way. "Plus, even though you only looked nineteen back home, you were one of the elders."

"And I thought the legends told that the Kyuubi was a silent beast," muttered Naruto, slightly pissed that he was lied to.

"Nope, legends lie. I'm almost as eccentric as Kami herself, and that polite stuff is crap, too. Kami and I are the two most powerful beings, why should we be polite," said Kano. Naruto looked up at the great demon lord.

"Hey, can't you like change form or something. Looking up at you is starting to hurt my neck," said Naruto. Kano watched amused.

"Only if you change this scenery in your damn mind, it's very drab," answered Kano. Naruto nodded in consent. He closed his eyes and a moment later, the gate was gone and they were in a warm 16th century castle room. On one side were a stone fire place and a large black couch and armchair sat in front of it. A crimson rug on the dark wood floor sat in front of it. A small modern western kitchen in dark wood and a dark wooden table were in a room that was through an open doorway beside the fireplace. Two closed doorways were to the left, beside a desk and bookcases. One lead to a bathroom and hot spring, the other lead to a bedroom.

Naruto looked over at Kano and was shocked to see a man of about twenty wearing tight black pants and a gray skintight shirt. Around his neck sat a collar with the word seal on it as well as on his wrists and ankles.

"Why did that appear? I've never seen this before," said the young (or rather old) blonde, looking up at Kano.

"You don't remember now, but you had a strange liking for castles, and the 16th century in general," said Kano, his voice bored like a teenagers, smooth and a deep bass. "I kind of like it."

"Whatever, "started Naruto before he looked down at his hands that were slowly fading."What's happening? I'm-"

"Someone's moving you, or coming near you," stated Kano. Naruto looked at him in panic, and somehow knew that whoever was out there was probably going to hurt Naruto. And for some odd reason Kano didn't want that.

"Okay, listen, I'm going to help you," said Kano, sighing lightly. At Naruto's look of gratitude, he almost smiled, before he caught himself. "Baka, this isn't going to be something that you will like to do. You are going to have to kill them."

Naruto looked at him in shock. He looked hesitant before he nodded, "What do I have to do?"

"I want you to wake up, after that I will feed you some of my chakra. This will cause you to grow claws, which is what you will use to kill them. I'll feed my killer intent into the air to freeze them and you cut the vein in the neck," said Kano, kneeling down beside him. "It is so weird having to kneel down to your side; I'm so used to having you only five or six inches shorter than me."

"I'm gonna be that tall," said Naruto in awe, for the first time showing the Lord, that yes, this Naruto was still a child. 'Damn I miss my Naruto,' thought Kano, before his mind went blank. 'Did I really just think of him as mine? Gah, I hate this angel. He fucking makes me think weird things.' Kano shook his head back and forth to clear the thought, while the child Naruto giggled.

Kano toke Naruto's small hand, almost letting go as it shocked him. He pressed the hand against the vein in his neck. "Right here is the vein, okay, baka? Don't forget it?"

The blonde nodded, his golden hair bouncing up and down with the movement. But Kano was currently thinking. 'Damn, I would never have to explain that to my Naruto, he would already know. Stupid child in his body without his memories. DAMN IT! I DID IT AGAIN! Damn bastard.'

Naruto started to fade, and vanished completely.

-/- real world-/-

Naruto woke up to the sound of footsteps and two men stepping into the clearing. He felt a sudden heat wash over him, his eyes turning red, his teeth turning to fangs, his hands and feet had claws, and his hair developed a red tint and became wilder.

The men froze as they looked at the child, and then felt a wave of KI so strong; it had to be that of a demon. Their bladders suddenly emptied, and before they took their last breath, they saw sorrow filled crimson eyes.

Naruto looked at their bodies in slight disgust at what he had just committed.

"I'm sorry," he murmured quietly at the dead bodies and he turned the other direction and ran away.

He didn't see a man in the tree above him, watching in fear of what had just occurred. The man quickly turned and ran back towards the estates; to report the most horrible thing he had ever had the displeasure of seeing. A little kid, or was he a demon, that killed two men with just his bare hands and killer intent.


	6. There and Back Again

_Last time:_

_-/- real world-/-_

_Naruto woke up to the sound of footsteps and two men stepping into the clearing. He felt a sudden heat wash over him, his eyes turning red, his teeth turning to fangs, his hands and feet had claws, and his hair developed a red tint and became wilder. _

_The men froze as they looked at the child, and then felt a wave of KI so strong; it had to be that of a demon. Their bladders suddenly emptied, and before they toke their last breath, they saw sorrow filled crimson eyes. _

_Naruto looked at their bodies in slight disgust at what he had just committed._

"_I'm sorry," he murmured quietly at the dead bodies and he turned the other direction and ran away._

_He didn't see a man in the tree above him, watching in fear of what had just occurred. The man quickly turned and ran back towards the estates; to report the most horrible thing he had ever had the displeasure of seeing. A little kid, or was he a demon, that killed two men with just his bare hands and killer intent._

Continued:

Naruto ran over the roots of the forest with practiced ease; even though the last time he had to run away like this was a good two years ago.

'Hey, baka!'

"WAH," yelped Naruto, tripping over a root on the ground and falling onto his face. He glared at empty space as he sat up, spitting dirt out of his mouth. "Kano-jackass?"

'Just think it, baka. And don't do that, not saying my name aloud was one thing you always respected, no matter how much we fought.'

'_Well, sorry. What do you want?'_

Naruto got up off the ground brushing off the dirt on his pants. He set out again at a slower steadier pace.

'Nothing much, just want to know if you have a plan?'

'_Of course I have a plan, Kano-jackass. I was taught to always have a plan by Ring-'_

He cut off suddenly, tears coming to his eyes again. Kano tried to talk to him, but he couldn't get through. Seems like Naruto learned to block him out, just like the older Naruto.

'Damn it, baka, I was trying to get un-bored.'

Kano grumbled away in Naruto's mind, but the young child Naruto ignored him.

-/- in mindscape-/-

Kano laid lazily on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV. He sat up bored, yawning lightly. "Couldn't you at least give me company that didn't ignore me, Kami?"

He growled suddenly. "Damn. Great, now I'm talking to myself. Damn you Kami!"

Kano finally decided to get up, walking out the door to his room and down a long hallway. Extravagant tapestries lined the walls, depicting many pictures of the past. Kano stopped suddenly and took three big steps back, blinking owlishly at the picture on this tapestry. A deep red blush spread over his face. "Damn, how come I never noticed that before?" He looked back at the scene before it. "Oh, yeah we were too busy trying to beat the shit out of each other." He looked back at the picture. "But damn, I wonder why the baka's never fallen in love before?" He toke one last look and shrugged. "Probably 'cause we were both half naked and I'm pinning him to a wall. That could send off the wrong signs to someone."

"Well, at least his subconscious is remembering."

He shrugged and continued on down the hall, stopping at a door that said MEMORIES, in big block letters. "Okay, let's see what the baka's human life has been like."

-/- real world-/-

Naruto looked around in slight disappointment. "Gah, there is nothing but trees. Can't this just end?"

By the time he was done yelling, the five year old was on the ground on his knees, tears coming out his eyes. He whispered, "I don't want to be alone."

He looked around blankly, his eyes much too sad and dead to be that of a five year old. Getting up, he clumsily climbed into a try, falling three times before managing to go up onto a branch. Lying back against the tree, he stared blankly at the waning crescent moon in the distance. The only one he had now was the demon sealed inside him that held some sort of long term dislike for him. So he had hate and loneliness.

'Baka! Get the hell in here right now! Everything's going black!"

'_Why should I? You hate me like everyone else. Why do I always have people who hate me as company?'_

'Fine, I'll get you in here myself.'

And the world faded to black for Naruto.

-/- in mindscape-/-

Naruto slowly appeared in his mindscape, sitting on the couch, curled up in a red fluffy blanket. Kano approached the boy cautiously. This wasn't the boy he met late yesterday; this was a boy that had been through way to much in a short period of time. Kano toke a step forward, and sat on the couch gently beside the boy. "Naruto, you-"

"You said my name," said the young boy looking up through tears surprised. Kano looked at him in confusion. "You've never said my name before."

"You don't remember it, but I used to say your name all the time, even though it usually had baka after it," said Kano, looking slightly concerned. "And, I don't hate you. I'm just forgetting that you don't remember me. That right now, you don't know who I am and why I say those things. It's just hard to talk to you and not say the things I used to. I don't and have never hated you. I don't like you either, but that has been from years of mutual dislike."

"So you don't hate me?" asked the child. Kano shook his head.

"No, I don't," answered Kano. "Now, can you explain to me why your mind was getting darker by the second?"

"My family, they died," stated Naruto. Kano nodded, he had seen the memories.

"But, you'll get to see them when you go back to paradise. When humans die, they are only a wall away from paradise," said Kano. Naruto shook his head.

"But, I couldn't do anything to help them. I could only run away," answered Naruto. "Ringo didn't even make it to be a teenager. And Nao barely made ten."

"Yes, they were very young," murmured Kano. Naruto looked up at Kano, causing him to have a slight intake of breath as he saw determined blue eyes, eyes that he hadn't seen in five long years.

"Kano? Can you help me?" asked Naruto. He looked down slightly. "I don't want any more people to die. Not that young."

"Yeah, I'll help you, Naruto," said Kano softly, sighing. Naruto smiled up at him, an angelic smile that Kano had missed seeing. Though this was the first time that smile was directed at him.

-/- real world-/-

Naruto woke up a few hours later to dark space surrounding him. He sat up and his eyes widened as his wrists and ankles felt heavier. A hand came up to his wrist and he felt an iron hand cuff.

"Awe, shit," murmured Naruto. _'Why the hell didn't you warn me like last time?'_

'Well, sorry, I was too busy helping your unthankful ass. Be proud that you actually had the great demon lord's full attention.'

'_Whatever, jackass.'_

"Hello, ass wipe, long time no see," said the familiar voice of the man that sold him to Lord Masakazu. "Where are Nao and the rest of your little gang?"

"Bloody and on the ground," answered Naruto glaring up at the man. The man looked slightly surprised for a moment.

"Dead?" questioned the slave trader. Naruto didn't answer, but continued to look cold eyed at the man in front him. "Hm, I will miss them, they always did take a long time to break. I'll miss the challenge. But then again, you don't look like you did a year ago. You made a big impression on me that day. I'll have fun breaking you."

"Like you could ever break me, Renzo-teme," hissed Naruto spitting in the man's face. Renzo whipped away the spit from his pig-like face in disgust. Naruto smirked.

'_Thanks for the tip, Kano.'_

'You are quite welcome.'

Renzo shoot Naruto a glare, promising pain, and pulled back his fist to hit Naruto, leaving an angry red mark on his cheek that was starting to bruise. Aiming a victorious look at Naruto, Renzo left the carriage smirking. Naruto rubbed his cheek frowning as soon as Renzo left.

"You just stood up to Renzo-san," said small awed voices. Naruto turned his head to see two identical faces of four year olds looking at him in awe. Their hair was a light strawberry red color, and their eyes were a chocolate brown.

"Yeah, you two's point?" asked Naruto. The two looked at each other and looked at him.

"I'm Miki," said the one on the right.

"And I'm Mika," said the second one.

"Who are you," they asked together.

"Naruto," he answered. A boy came up behind them of six. Brown haired and green eyed, and he was rather tall for his age.

"I'm Taku. It's not your first time in the system, huh," said the boy shyly.

"Nope and it probably won't be the last. But this time I'm going to give 'em hell," promised Naruto.

-/-years later-/-

"Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama, wake up," chanted the twins together. Naruto looked up at them blurry eyed and blinked owlishly.

"Yes, and didn't I tell you to stop calling me that," said Naruto sitting up. His injured and bruised body painfully reminding him of earlier today, he hissed quietly.

"Sorry, boss," they chanted. They tugged on his shirt. "Taku is going to get hurt."

Naruto shot up and out the door, running down the hallway of the slave holding facility and into the room he knew Renzo liked to use.

Renzo smirked and brought the whip down on Taku, only to hit Naruto.

"You should still be unconscious," Renzo stated confused.

"Or maybe you should stop underestimating my abilities," said Naruto, smirking up at the man coldly. "You shouldn't hit kids."

"Says who," asked Renzo. Naruto tilted his head down, shadowing his face. A moment later, he looked up slightly. Only his grin was visible till he opened his eyes, showing a glowing red.

"Me, I'm sick of you, sick of this. Today is your execution," said Naruto, keeping his demonic eyes on Renzo. "Taku, take everyone, run."

"But, boss," started Taku.

"Go, now," commanded Naruto, thinking this scene was awful familiar. Taku nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.

"WH-what the hell are you," stuttered Renzo.

"You abuse children; you sell children to people who use us as maids and sex toys. Do you have any morals at all? But, do you know what pisses me off the most? You sell kids to their deaths, just to make a profit. Here you are to repent for this. Right now, right here," growled Naruto. Renzo toke a step back as a white light started to surround the child. And glowing eyes were the last image he saw.

-/- mindscape-/-

Kano was sitting on the couch when a flash of light appeared and he looked confused and then surprised as a tall figure stood up. He wore white clothes with gold trim; pants that were tied at the ankles and a tunic that was covering his arms and was left open, showing scars on his chest. Whitish gold wings appeared behind him with a span of fourteen feet, before disappearing and leaving a golden tattoo of wings on his back. His golden hair fell gently around his face and he opened his eyes, determined sapphire looking into gold.

"Naruto," whispered the Kyuubi. Naruto tilted his head to the side, looking at Kano in curiosity.

"You helped me," stated the blonde, looking at the powerful demon in confusion. "We fought, but you helped me?"

"You didn't know me at the time," said Kano. He looked at the blonde, being reminded of the tapestry that he had found in the hall so long ago. "I can't hold a grudge against someone I've never met."

"You aren't as tough as you act," smirked Naruto. Kano snorted and turned his head away; until he turned his head back to see a very close Naruto near his face. "Thank you, Kano."

"Um… You're welcome," muttered Kano, blushing and backing into the couch as much as he could to get away from the blonde.

-/- in paradise-/-

Kami blinked owlishly, before she burst into laughter. "Wow, I really did not expect that. And Kyuubi-kun is blushing. This is great!"

She looked back at the water she was watching them in and looked at Naruto's face, "damn it, Naru-kun doesn't have any feelings for Kyuubi-kun yet. But he does enjoy messing with him from the smirk on my little boy's face. Damn it Naru-kun, you and Kyuubi are perfect partners for each other..."

She waved her hand across the pool and the image vanished, afterward leaning back in her throne. She smirked in content.


	7. WTF World Taekwondo Federation

_Last time:_

_-/- in paradise-/-_

_Kami blinked owlishly, before she burst into laughter. "Wow, I really did not expect that. And Kyuubi-kun is blushing. This is great!"_

_She looked back at the water she was watching them in and looked at Naruto's face, "damn it, Naru-kun doesn't have any feelings for Kyuubi-kun yet. But he does enjoy messing with him from the smirk on my little boy's face. Damn it Naru-kun, you and Kyuubi are perfect for each other. Though my original goal was to get you two to stand each other, this could work better; if you two happen to fall in love this will be even better."_

_She waved her hand across the pool and the image vanished, afterward leaning back in her throne. She smirked in content._

Continued:

Naruto looked up at the people leading him away with a glare. He couldn't tell their genders through long black cloaks and animal masks. Not that he cared, but they did hand cuff him, and he didn't have a clue where the hell they were leading him.

'Ah, come on, gaki, where is the sunny side up personality?'

'_Not here, go bug Hoka.'_

Naruto heard deep laughing, and mentally glared at the Lord, who had seemed to be happier now that the other him was here.

-/-in flashback-/-

"_You didn't know me at the time," said Kano. He looked at the blonde, being reminded of the tapestry that he had found in the hall so long ago. "I can't hold a grudge against someone I've never met."_

"_You aren't as tough as you act," smirked Naruto. Kano snorted and turned his head away. Until he felt a pair of soft lips press against his cheek, and turned to see a very close Naruto near his face. Blood rushed to his face. "Thank you, Kano."_

"_Um… You're welcome," muttered Kano, backing into the couch as much as he could to get away from the blonde._

_A small voice suddenly came, "Ah, who the hell are you?"_

_The two older figures turned to see the small eight year old, his eyes scrunched up in a curious expression. _

"_Hold on, how the hell are both of you here?" questioned Kano, clutching his head in confusion, his head going back and forth wildly between the two. "Older Naruto, the real one, and younger Naruto, the other one."_

"_What, he's me?" half shouted the small eight year old, looking up in awe of the tall imposing figure. Younger Naruto suddenly pointed at the older one, shouting, "Ah, you just kissed Kano-baka!"_

_The two older figures looked to each other, then back at the young child._

"_Hm, I see," stated the tenshi Naruto. Kano looked up at the tenshi curiously. The golden haired figure sighed. "My human body just used my powers, which is why I am here. Well, in a way I am not. I am just the memories and abilities while Naruto is our body. My guess is that I am here because he used my power, but we can't become one and the same until two factors occur. One, our body has to be able to handle my power; estimated time to be around five to six years. Two, there has to be an event that enables you to use our powers again when our body is ready. I guess till that time, we will be two personalities in one body. And Kano-jackass, of course."_

"_Great, now I have to suffer with two Naruto's. Just great," pouted Kano, mumbling under his breath of the unfairness of it all. The older Naruto just smirked happily at the fact of causing Kano pain._

"_Um, other me?" asked Naruto suddenly. _

"_We shall call me Hoka Naruto until we merge, and you will still be Naruto, since we are both the same," answered the memories of the tenshi._

"_All right," answered Naruto, smiling and nodding happily._

_Hoka turned to Kano and stated, "I am still Naruto, Kano. I am just Hoka Naruto."_

"_Yeah, yeah," grumbled the Lord, mumbling annoyed._

-/- back to present-/-

Naruto continued to glare at the black cloaked figures, blocking out Hoka's smirk and Kano's shouting.

"Where are we going?" asked Naruto for the fifth time since he woke up with the hand cuffs on and in the custody of the black cloaked figures. He would much rather know where his friends were, if they were still alive.

"Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto," answered a male that reminded Naruto of a jaguar. Naruto's eyes widened; he would get to see Jiji.

"R-really?" asked Naruto, then shaking his head frantically from side to side as if to clear it. "Wait, who are you?"

"Konoha's ANBU, Uzumaki-kun," answered the jaguar masked male. Naruto nodded looking up at the Camel and Horse masked ANBU that were holding onto his chained wrists.

"_Jaguar-taichou, we need you on the south side."_

The crackling voice from the walkie talkie made the Jaguar ANBU sigh in annoyance.

"Make sure Uzumaki-kun gets safely into Konoha," commanded Jaguar before vanishing in speed.

"Hai, taichou," answered the two other ANBU to mid air. The Camel masked ANBU turned to the Horse masked one, and then they both looked towards the blonde child.

"Taichou only said to get him to Konoha," said Camel. Naruto could tell the man was smirking, as he had become quite good at reading people through their voices and hands over the years. He may not be book smart, but he was street smart.

Camel knocked him on the back of the head, after which, Horse picking him up by the waist and slinging the limp body of his shoulder.

-/-Konoha at sunset-/-

Naruto blinked blurry eyed, seeing different colored spots flash across his vision.

"Damn it," he groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Why are people always knocking me out?"

'Bad luck?'

'_You are an idiot as much as a jackass.'_

'Shut up baka.'

'Shut up the both of you.'

'Where are you anyways?'

'My guess, and I am very good at guessing, is the red light district of Konoha.'

'Damn, sexual places are attracted to you.'

'Oh, shut up Kano-jackass.'

Naruto stood up slowly, looking around at the skimpily clad woman and greasy middle aged men.

"So I'm back where it all began, huh?"

Naruto looked behind him at the dumpster and the garbage cans, then towards the door and flashing lights. The music boomed on behind the walls of the building.

"This is either really ironic or really planned out."

'_Oh, Kami-chan, you do love irony don't you.'_

Naruto ignored his other self. "Oh great, back to pick pocketing and a lonely existence; wish me luck.'

Naruto stood up; running towards where he hoped was a safe place to stay for the night.

-/-in mindscape-/-

"So, how has my life been?" asked Hoka, trying to make some sort of conversation with his only company.

"Hell, and that's saying something," said Kano, looking over at the blonde, who was currently sitting on the couch, playing with a Rubik's cube. Hoka looked up at him curiously.

"Really? All I know is that you, the Great Lord, helped little ol' me," said Hoka with a slight sarcastic touch.

Kano snorted, "Sorry, I was nice. I will be sure to try to avoid it."

"Whatever, now where's the memory room in this place?" asked Hoka standing up.

"Down the hall and take the first left. The second door on the right," said Kano, playing with a slinky.

Hoka looked at Kano curiously, "You have to have been really bored to know that."

"You have no idea," answered Kano. Hoka shook his head and walked out of the room, enjoying the castle like feel and the way the torches on the walls created shadows that danced across the walls. He gazed curiously at the tapestries, until he came to one specific one.

"Damn."

-/- in paradise-/-

"Oh, yay!" squealed Kami, looking with goo-goo eyes at the image. "Now, my sweet little Naru is noticing Kyuubi. Good thing Naru remembered that image. Oh, look now he's blushing!"

A knock came on her door, "Kami-sama, Lord Kyuubi's second in command has brought someone who wishes to see you."

"Let them in, Sora," said Kami, waving her hand to clear away the image. The door opened to reveal two figures.

"I wish to go to Earth, Kami-sama."

Kami stared at the figure before smirking, then grinning like mad.

"Oh, this is going to be _so_ much fun."

**_Auhor's Note: This is going to be the last chapter until I get more reviews. I'm not asking for a lot, but I do want the opinions of the readers. I'll continue when I get around ten reviews, if i get twenty or more there will be a suprise for the readers. Please no flames though, its supposed to help me write the story, not make me want to go find the dumbasses that write them and beat the living shit out of them. Thank you._**


	8. Milk and Glass

**_Big shoutout to Amy-sama90 for encouraging me to put out this chapter. Its thanks to her I'm not being a complete asshole about this, and ending the story where it is._**

**_Last time:_**

_-/- in paradise-/-_

"_Oh, yay!" squealed Kami, looking with goo goo eyes at the image. "Now, my sweet little Naru is noticing Kyuubi. Good thing Naru remembered that image. Oh, look now he's blushing!_

_A knock came on her door, "Kami-sama, Lord Kyuubi's second in command has brought someone who wishes to see you."_

"_Let them in, Sora," said Kami, waving her hand to clear away the image. The door opened to reveal two figures._

"_I wish to go to Earth, Kami-sama."_

_Kami stared at the figure before smirking, then grinning like mad._

"_Oh, this is going to be so much fun."_

Continued:

Ayame hummed lightly as she clean the counter of the ramen bar, smiling to herself. Her father came out from a back the stand, taking off his uniform.

"Evening, otou-san," sung Ayame happily, Teuchi smiling in response to the thirteen year old.

"Evening, Ayame-chan," said her father. "See any other customers?"

'"Nope, I think we are all done for tonight, otou-san," answered Ayame. Teuchi nodded.

"All right, let's go get some ingredients for tomorrow before we head to bed, hm?" asked Teuchi.

"Hai, otou-san," chirped Ayame, skipping along next to her father.

-/- with Naruto-/-

'Damn it, what is up with people out for my ass?'

Naruto leaned against a building, breathing heavily. His oversized shirt hung off a pale sickly shoulder, still not used to the exposure to the sun since his previous days were actually nights. He toke another deep breath before setting off in a sprint again.

'**Hey, you are supposed to take a left here, remember?'**

'I haven't been back here for almost five years, what gave you the idea that I remember this place?'

'**I was just hoping.'**

Naruto snorted and tuned Kano out, turning left a second later.

"Ouch!"

Naruto rubbed his forehead with a growl, looking up behind long bangs to see a brown haired girl with her hair held back by a red ribbon. Her hand was in that of an older man that looked to be her father.

"What you do that for?" asked the girl, placing her hands on her hips in annoyance. Naruto snorted.

"_Sorry, _I couldn't help it. I was running, and I didn't think that anyone was out this late," said Naruto with slight distaste. He got up quickly, dusting off the dirt on his pants. He started to run past them, only for the father to catch onto his shirt.

"Hold on son, what's your name?"

The deep pleasant voice had no bad intentions, and Naruto found himself answering before he even thought about it, "Naruto."

"Naru-chan?" said Ayame's voice with a hint curiosity.

"You make me sound like a girl," said Naruto with a small glare. Teuchi's laughter filled the small alleyway, echoing off the stone walls.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I haven't seen you in years," smiled Teuchi. Naruto looked up at the man in confusion.

"I'm sorry, who the hell are you?" asked the blonde rather rudely. Teuchi blinked in slight shock.

"You don't remember us? You used to come to our ramen stand all the time?" questioned Teuchi. Ayame looked at the blonde boy in shock; this was the same kid that she met all those years ago?

-/- in flashback-/-

_A three year old Naruto sat on a swing, the creaking sound was heard over the screaming children on the other end of the park. He clutched a small black bunny with an orange bow around its neck under his arm. He barely noticed his surroundings, and as the sun started to set, he closed his eyes to the world, breathing in and out evenly. His eyes only opened when he heard a girl's voice. He opened his eyes to see an eight year old, her hair tied in a red ponytail and wearing shorts and a t-shirt. He couldn't help but stare at her as she talked, to shocked to say anything to her. He couldn't believe someone was actually talking to him._

"_-kid, kid? Well, gees, ignore me then, I'll just leave," said the girl. _

"_No, wait?" said Naruto, stuttering slightly, his voice was cracking slightly from disuse. The girl looked down at the boy clinging at the shirt. He was using one arm to wipe his tear stained cheeks, then he put on a big bright smile. "Don't leave. Please?"_

"_My name's Ichiraku Ayame," said the brown haired girl. The cute blonde smiled up at her, tilting his head to the side, showing clear blue eyes. "What's your name?"_

"_I'm Uzumaki Naruto," smiled the blonde. Ayame's eyes widened and she pulled away from the kid._

"_I have to go," said the girl, before spinning around and running out of the park, the picture of clear blue eyes filled with fear and panic stained into her mind._

_She ran all the way home, plopping down at the kitchen table. Her father smiled at her as he continued to chop vegetables. "Hey, Ayame-chan, how was the park?"_

"_Great, Naomi and me played all day. We played tag and climbed trees and did lots of fun stuff," answered Ayame._

"_It is Naomi and I, Ayame-chan, not me," scolded her father lightly with a smile on his face. Ayame nodded. "Anything else happen?"_

"_Nothing really, but that demon boy was there," said Ayame, her face filled with disgust. She looked up at her father as she noticed the sound of knife on wood had stopped. "Otou-san?"_

"_Ayame," said her father said seriously, setting down a glass of milk, while sitting down across from her at the table. "Tell me, what do you see?"_

_He had gestured to the glass of milk on the table. She looked at him like he was an idiot, "Otou-san, it's a glass of milk, duh."_

"_Now, are the milk and the glass the same thing?"_

"_No, the milk is the milk and the glass is the glass," said his daughter in a tone as if wondering what her father was getting at._

"_Now, think of Naruto as the glass, and the demon as the milk," said Teuchi. _

"_But, he's the demon," said Ayame, not wanting to admit the fact of what she had just learned._

"_Now, you just told me that he's the container Ayame-chan, and not the demon," stated Teuchi. Ayame nodded slowly after a moment, her eight year old mind slowly processing the information. _

"_But, what if the demon gets out?" questioned Ayame. Teuchi looked at the glass for a moment before putting a lid on the cup, as the cup was an older cup that Ayame used as a child when she still need a lid and straw. He tipped the cup over and nothing came out. _

"_Now, think of the cup as the seal. Can the milk get out if the lid is on?" asked Teuchi. Ayame shook her head no. "There now, as you just told me, Naruto is nothing but a child, not a demon."_

"_Yeah, okay," answered Ayame._

_Later on after dinner, Ayame was cuddled up on a chair, staring out the window as her father did some sort of paperwork on the couch._

"_What's eating at you, Ayame-chan," asked Teuchi, looking up at her from behind reading glasses._

"_Otou-san, he looked so desperate," said Ayame. Teuchi sighed, taking off his reading glasses and looking up at her._

"_He probably is," stated Teuchi. Ayame looked up in slight surprise. "That boy has no reason to live. He's probably just trying to find a reason to get up every morning."_

"_Why? I mean he's just a three year old, he has to have a reason," stated Ayame._

"_Think Ayame-chan, he has no family, most all the village hates him, and he has no friends," said Teuchi._

"_O-otou-san," murmured Ayame, moving over to her father and cuddling into his side, seeking comfort. Teuchi smiled sadly down at the crying girl. "I'm sorry."_

"_You shouldn't be telling me that Ayame-chan, you should be telling him," said Teuchi._

_The next morning, Naruto looked up to see the same girl, Ayame, looking down on him._

"_Let's play tag."_

_A big heartfelt smile came onto the blonde's face and somehow Ayame knew that she had made the right choice._

-/- back to present-/-

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, his voice less rude and more shy now, "Ayame-nii, Teuchi-san?"

"Ah, good you do remember. Come on, you must be hungry," said Teuchi with a smile, nodding towards Ayame to pick up the fallen grocery bag and followed after her father, Naruto trailing behind.

A half hour later, Naruto sat eating a bowl of miso ramen, a smile on his face. Though Teuchi was smiling, his eyes were worried. This was not the young boy he had known five years ago. This child was looking over his shoulders constantly and tensing at the slightest quick movement. He was much to pale, as if he had been locked away in darkness for a long time, and he could see the beginnings of scars on his exposed shoulder, and Teuchi was betting anything that there was more under most of his clothing.

Suddenly a kunai was embedded into the counter, and when Teuchi blinked, Naruto was already gone, with a dust cloud in his wake.

-/- in another place-/-

A figure stood up, adult clothing hanging off a young child's frame.

"Damn it, Kami-sama, you couldn't have given my smaller clothing? You have some sense of humor."

"Get used to it."

"Why are you here? You don't even want to be here."

"She has some sense of humor."

**_Author's Note: To all my readers out there you may thank Amy-sama90, YaioForMe. MaybeYouToo, and a reviewer who did not leave a name for this chapter. If it wasn't for them I would have labled this story a bust and just ended it by killing naruto off in some random and anti-climatic way. Love the three of you, except don't tell my girlfriend that. ;) _**

**_P.S. No, seriously she would kill me just for saying that. _**

**_P.P.S. When this story reaches twenty reviews, there will be a suprise for the readers._**


	9. Last for a While

**_Judgment of God said: Ok read this until it got to let you know fags wouldn't be in heaven in the first place. next time use a warning so people like me don't want to rinse our eyes out with hydrochloric acid and watch lesbian porn videos for 12 hours straight to get that nasty crap out of our head...seriously its annoying if its yaoi label it so weeeeee don't have to think its a good read only to get a gay Trojan dropped on us halfway through!_**

**_I say: Who said gays aren't in heaven? Its heaven, dumbass intolerants like you shouldn't be in heaven. People shouldn't stop reading the story just because the main character is gay. Hell, I didn't even know if an ignorant you could read. Secondly, you mentioned I should label it yaoi, I didn't want to because it would make the story seem like there would be loads of smut. Sure, I might add a few scenes in there if someone requests it, but again it's just a story, if you don't like it at a certain point JUST STOP READING, OR SKIP THE PARTS YOU DON'T LIKE. Plus, its not you that's gay, is it? No, then shut the fuck up. I'm straight, but one of my best friends is gay and he's always getting shit because of it, and I'm fucking tired of having fucking idiots fuck with him because of it. So JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, BEFORE I FIND YOU AND SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOUR GOING BE TASTING RUBBER FOR A MONTH._**

_Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, his voice less rude and more shy now, "Ayame-nii, Teuchi-san?"_

"_Ah, good you do remember. Come on, you must be hungry," said Teuchi with a smile, nodding towards Ayame to pick up the fallen grocery bag and followed after her father, Naruto trailing behind._

_A half hour later, Naruto sat eating a bowl of pork ramen, a smile on his face. Though Teuchi was smiling, his eyes were worried. This was not the young boy he had known five years ago. This child was looking over his shoulders constantly and tensing at the slightest quick movement. He was much to pale, as if he had been locked away in darkness for a long time, and he could see the beginnings of scars on his exposed shoulder, and Teuchi was betting anything that there was more under all the clothing._

_Suddenly a kunai was embedded into the counter, and when Teuchi blinked, Naruto was already gone, a dust cloud in his wake._

_-/- in another place-/-_

_A figure stood up, adult clothing hanging off a young child's frame._

"_Damn it, Kami-sama, you couldn't have given my smaller clothing? You have some sense of humor."_

"_Get used to it."_

"_Why are you here? You don't even want to be here."_

"_She has some sense of humor."_

Continued:

Naruto growled, annoyed by his pursuers. Turning another sharp corner, he ran down an alley way, almost panicking as he saw a dead end.

'**Relax, remember the underground of Konoha?'**

Naruto smirked, and escaped through a door on his left, going down through the abandoned building until he reached a dust and dirt covered trapdoor with a fake covering over top. He slipped down easily, going through the tunnels, knowing them better than he did the streets of Konoha, which is saying something because he knows every crack and crevice.

What most people didn't know was that the tunnels inside the Hokage's mountain, behind their faces, those tunnels extended down underneath the city. Of course, only the Hokage knows this, as well as his most trusted of ninja. Naruto, though, stumbled upon these tunnels by pure luck.

Swiftly, he prowled along the pitch black tunnels with soft footsteps. As he neared his escape exit, he began to grin, a huge, face splitting grin. He was almost to the door and would have made it if he had bumped into something.

"Who are you and why are you in these halls?"

"O-oji-san," stuttered the blonde in surprise. He winced as a sudden bright light filled the tunnels, staring in awe as he saw flames floating above the Hokage's hand.

"Naruto-kun," said Hiruzen in surprise, his mouth slowly stretching into a grin and his eyes crinkling in happiness.

"Oji-san," said Naruto, throwing his arms around the Hokage's waist. The Sarutobi moved one arm to embrace the boy back, as his other hand was occupied by his mini torch.

"Come, Naruto-kun, I believe it's time we should get out of here, hm? The sun's almost up," muttered the Sarutobi. Naruto nodded, knowing this was one of the people he could always trust.

'**_Wait, make sure he is really who you think.'_**

"Oji-san, wait," said Naruto, stopping and letting go of the hand directing him. Hiruzen looked at the blonde slightly confused.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Hiruzen, gazing at the blonde's suspicious eyes in surprise.

"What's my dream?" asked Naruto, staring down the most powerful ninja in the village.

"To be in ANBU," answered the Hokage, chuckling slightly. Only Naruto would have enough guts to stare down the Hokage. Apparently though, his answer satisfied any suspicions that Naruto may have had, since the blonde smiled up at him and placed his hand in his Oji-san's again.

Naruto skipped happily, much like the way he used to act, carefree and playful. Seeing his Oji-san made his day a whole heck of a lot better than it was, made him happy enough to pretend the world wasn't as harsh as he knew it was.

-/- at the Hokage's office-/-

"Oh, Oji-san, can I have some of those cookies? Please?" begged Naruto, pulling out his puppy dog eyes in hopes of conquering the Hokage with cuteness, which worked rather well. Naruto cheered as the cookies were handed over. "All right!"

"Now, Naruto-kun," started the Hokage after a little while, gaining the blonde's attention. "I wo-"

The door slammed open, revealing a small four year old with a long blue scarf and a hat that kept slipping over his eyes. In a loud shouting voice, the young boy rang out, "Konohamaru demands the Hokage for a battle!"

"Naruto, my grandson Konohamaru. Konohamaru, Naruto one of my dearest of friends," introduced the Hokage, sighing slightly. Annoyed at not getting to talk to Naruto, and another part of him was glad to see Konohamaru.

"Nice to meet you," said Konohamaru cheekily. Naruto looked at the kid curiously.

"You have a grandkid," stated Naruto, squinting at Kono. "You don't look like much."

Konohamaru flushed red, shouting, "You just wait, I'll be the best and greatest Hokage ever someday. Just wait!"

"Sure you will, Kono-chan," said Naruto getting up and walking to the door. "Later Oji-san, thanks for the cookies."

"I expect you back here soon, Naruto-kun," answered the Hokage, going back to the paperwork in front of him, ignoring his angry grandchild.

-/- at Ichiraku's-/-

"I can't read."

The statement caused both Ayame and Teuchi to stop in surprise, their eyes widening at Naruto.

"You can't," Ayame exclaimed shocked.

"No, I can't," answered Naruto, going back to his ramen. Teuchi watched as Ayame plopped down beside Naruto.

"I'm teaching you," stated Ayame. Naruto looked up at her surprised.

"What?" asked Naruto, not quite sure if he heard right.

"I'm teaching you to read, Naru-chan," repeated Ayame slowly, in an ordering tone. "No way are you going to not be able to read any longer. Got it?"

"Okay, Ayame-nii, thank you!" said Naruto, tilting his head to the side and closing his eyes as he smiled.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, Ayame squealing, "So cute!"

Naruto struggled to get away as she rubbed her cheek against his.

"Lemme go!" he shouted, trying to break free of the girl.

"No!" came the reply, equally as loud.

Later that night, Naruto explored Ayame's house in curiosity, Ayame showing him countless things. Naruto stared at one item in particular. A shiny black piano, with ivory keys, sat under a window in the living room. He was quite surprised to see something so expensive in such a poor family's house.

"That was my kaa-san. She tried to teach me before she passed away, but I could never get a single piece of music to play right. I kinda miss the music," stated Ayame sadly. Naruto moved over to sit on the bench, pressing a key hesitantly. A c rang through the room. "We always keep it tuned; after all, it was my kaa-san's prized possession."

Naruto placed his fingers in a ready position and began to create music.

-/- elsewhere-/-

"Do you think Kami enjoys our suffering?" asked the sandy haired man. The red head across from him stared in disinterest, watching the events go on. "And I can't believe it toke us that long to find this kid, and with overly big clothes."

"Will you shut up," growled the red head. "This is my human body of this time. I am just a kid. Why you are inhabiting this body also is beyond me (1)."

"Because, I am in this body to, just like Naruto-sama has Kyuubi-sama," answered the sandy blonde with a smirk.

"Oh joy," hissed the red head. "I'm stuck with you, just _great_."

"Yep, but on the bright side for you, you only have to wait for this kid to come in here for a visit so you can merge," said the blonde cheerfully.

"Oh, shut up, oh great second in command," said the red head sarcastically. He looked up and down the sandy blonde with a scoff. "You aren't even as powerful as Hachibi."

"I'm Kyuubi-sama's best friend, that's how," answered the blonde. The red head growled.

"This kid better come in here quick," growled the red head, stretching white wings out behind him before they disappeared into a golden tattoo.

-/- in mindscape-/-

"-that never ends," Kano sung loudly, grinning as he watched the older Naruto slowly lose control, his eyes twitching and his fists turning white in restraint.

"That's it! You fucking stop that annoying song. A few minutes, I can see singing it for a few minutes, but really? Five. Fucking. Hours. Is way too long!" screamed Hoka Naruto, grabbing Kano's shirt and pulling the red head down to eye level. "You fucking jackass, stop the fucking singing before I stop you myself."

Kano growled suddenly, "You will let go off my shirt, baka."

Hoka Naruto glared, "Why the fuck should I, you annoying bastard?"

A wave of power radiated out from Kano, smashing Hoka Naruto against the wall. Kano continued this for a good few minutes, walking over and picking up Hoka Naruto by the neck, his sharp nails leaving crescents and blood on the blonde's neck. The blonde stared wide eyed at the red head, beads of sweat traveling down his brow. And then, as quickly as it came, it was gone. As was the cold emotionless crimson eyes. Kano backed away, and stormed into his room.

Hoka Naruto rubbed his neck, scolding himself for his stupidity. Times like these reminded him that Kano was not just some fun loving freak, but a wise and powerful being. He had forgotten that fact and had paid the price for it; as proven by his bruised neck. He rubbed it again, trying to ease away the pain. But his eyes kept wondering to Kano's door, these three months together alone with the red haired Lord had brought him a whole different perspective on Kano, and he knew Kano would have never flipped out on him for something that small. Perhaps tease back, but never out right do what he just did.

"Kano, what's wrong?" whispered the blonde to the air, wondering what was bothering the lord, though to him, Kano was just Kano.

-/- in paradise-/-

Kami frowned at the scene before her, looking at Sora in confusion.

"Are you sure, Sora?"

"As sure as I can be, Kami-sama," answered Sora, the messenger for Kami and Kyuubi. She personally delivered messages and people or packages to them both.

Kami dismissed Sora with a wave of her hands, looking up at the picture painted above her. "I'm sorry, Naru, but more trouble is coming your way. I just hope that those two can get control over their body enough to help you and Kyuubi."

-/- in elsewhere-/-

The red head glared at the scene before him, throwing up his hands in defeat. "Damn it, is this life of mine cursed or something? And now we are getting blocked from pulling him in here!"

"Anger, anger. Remember, you can't have your blood pressure go to high," smirked the sandy blonde.

The red head snapped around to look at the sandy blonde, "Fuck you, I'm an angel, I don't need a blood pressure."

"And is that anyway for an angel to act?" asked the sandy blonde in amusement.

"Fuck. You."

"Are you offering?"

"Argh!"

The red head threw up his hands in anger, pulling at his hair, glaring at the sandy blonde.

"Now, now, we don't want you to go bald. You wouldn't look as tasty," teased the casual sandy blonde, leaning back in a chair that appeared out of thin air in the mindscape for the blonde.

"Are you implying I am a food," hissed the red head.

"Hey, whatever floats your boat."

**(1) They were like ghosts and had to inhabit the body that was theirs already. Because even though angels don't come down every time, their bodies are always reincarnated so that if they need to go down at any point, their bodies are already there. They just have to inhabit them.**

_**Author's Note: To all the readers out there I'm sorry, but I will not be updating this story any time soon due to breaking my hand in football practice yesterday. It hurts like a bitch to type this shit out. So yeah, sorry again. Yeah, and if it seemed like I'm pissed its because we play are rivals to day and I'm sidlined due to this fucking injury.**_


End file.
